


it'll be fine.

by 2wink



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: EDIT: one of hinatas lines makes this all worse, MORE sleeping, corpse party au, i regret this a lot., is this my aoi fic trademark, no. it is not fine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/2wink
Summary: let's walk together towards the place where flowers bloom [corpse party au]





	it'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so fucking sorry.

It seems this plan's going to backfire on him here, if all he's really achieved is leaving Yuuta to his thoughts.

He'd really meant well with the innocent suggestion that they could rest for a moment— for an old, rotting, probably haunted infirmary, it gave the impression of being safer than any other area they'd been to so far. They've been here for a short while now, with Yuuta fixing up a _certain_ wound Hinata has aquired earlier to the best of his ability, so it was nothing Yuuta really had to worry about.

And yet, even after he'd managed to convince him to at least lie back for a bit...

Yuuta's hardly trying to hide the fact that he's crying into the pillow here, eyes shut tightly as scenario after scenario seems to pop into his head— and it makes Hinata's heart sink too, because this is the exact opposite of what he wants to be happening.

If consoling him won't work, then the least he can do is...

"...Hey, why don't I sing you a little lullaby?"

He perks up then, looking at him with the most beady eyes, and it's enough for Hinata to know the answer; since it's Yuuta he's talking to, the first thing he does is complain about being babied at this time and place.

Not that he outright tells him to stop singing.

He's thankful his voice hasn't faltered on him at this point; it's something he needs to reassure him that it'll all be fine, as he strokes his hair gently across the gap between beds. He's being watched like a hawk, even with half-lidded eyes, so... just for a little longer, he continues to sing for him, until he no longer trembles like he did before.

His suggestion was for them both to sleep, though, wasn't it? So Hinata himself lies down now, watching over Yuuta just as he was being observed before.

He's got the sleeping face of an angel, and it gives him hope here, that he could make it out of this even if he was alone.

Or, perhaps, he wouldn't be alone?

They'd found Sakuma-senpai earlier; the pain in his abdomen absolutely won't let him forget that. Regardless of whether _he_ was there then, he was still there before, so that absolutely meant there could be someone else out there. Someone who could ward off everything that could harm his precious little brother, to reassure him that it will all be fine— that's Hinata's wish, that he'll all his faith into.

As for him?

Well, all he can do now is close his eyes in the face of death.

(With tears wetting his cheeks, unbeknownst to even him.)

**Author's Note:**

> dont worry guys hinatas wish came true
> 
> this au sucks and i want to kill it and so does everyone else involved in it


End file.
